


What braiding is for

by RebecaThomas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Sibling Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebecaThomas/pseuds/RebecaThomas
Summary: Peter has a habit of not sleeping and none of the Avengers can get him to. However, Wanda has one more trick up her sleeve.ORPeter is NOT tired. Wanda is a loving sister who loves to braid hair. And Tony is a soft dad.





	What braiding is for

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was an ask sent in ages ago on Tumblr which I answered then. But I decided I would post it on AO3 as well for people who don't have Tumblr. I hope you enjoy reading it!!!! (Peter and Wanda are like siblings in this fic) I'm also sorry that it's so short, I'm trying to add more words to my other fics

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Wanda?" 

"You have really long hair, you know that, right?" 

"Um yeah? I guess so. Why'd you ask?" 

"Well, I need to practise my braiding skills and it's really hard to do it on yourself, so I was wondering if I could braid yours?" she asked, pitch increasing as she talked. "You don't have to of course, I was just wondering." 

"No no it's fine! I'd love for you to do my hair!" 

"Really? Are you sure? You don't have to-" 

"It's fine. Honestly. I want you to do my hair." he interrupted. 

Wanda smiled back at him, eyes glistening with happiness. 

-  
And that's how Peter found himself sat on a bean bag, pressed to the couch, feeling so content that he was turning into a puddle. Wanda's nimble fingers were delightful against his head, tugging on his hair softly and being gentle as to not pull on his hair too hard. The feeling of her cool fingers running through his hair made him relax even more. At some point, during the braiding process, he had fallen asleep, feeling the most peaceful in a very long time. 

-  
"It's time for dinner! Come on you two, Steve's made lasagna!" Tony called out looking for the two teenagers. 

"Shhhhh, Tony, he's asleep!" she whispered, pointing at Peter's sleeping form. "I just managed to get him to fall asleep, don't wake him up with your yelling!" 

Tony looked closely at the sleeping teen, and noticed that his hair was braided in an intricate plait. He saw how content the boy looked- his body was lax, his face was peaceful and he seemed to have grown younger in sleep. 

"You managed to get him to sleep?" he breathed. "We've been trying to do that for 3 days now. Who knew all we had to do was braid his hair?" he said in a soft voice, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Yeah," she said at the same level Tony had spoken in. "I'm going to go eat dinner. Will you take him to his room?" 

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he replied leaning down to pick Peter up. "I'll be back soon so save me a space." 

"Will do!" she replied from halfway down the hall. 

-  
Tony tucked the blankets around the sleeping boy, smiling softly while doing so. He cupped the side of his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his hairline. 

"Night, kiddo." the older man turned off the light and quietly shut the door, before heading to eat dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! I hope that you enjoyed!!! Please bear in mind that I wrote this in one go and no one has betaed it for me so if you spot any mistakes or have any improvements, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!!! 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr!!! My URL is just-the-daydreamer so don't be shy! Send me asks or prompts, either on AO3 or Tumblr!!! Again, thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
